Things Change
by amcc1221
Summary: When Raven is taken away by Red X, things change between her and Robin, and between her and X. Betrayal, a curse, and a new beginning. Sounds better than what it looks like.
1. The Last Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. This is my first story so yeah, hope you like it. **

* * *

It was a normal day-well for the Titans- they made their usual routine: go fighting crime. They arrived to the scene of crime, an antique museum (it was quite old and it was on not so good conditions), just to find an empty crystal box. When they started investigating what item was stolen, a mystery figure stepped in front of Robin.

"Looking for this?" The mysterious voice said to him; showing him the big, shiny gem. Everyone ran to Robin and prepared themselves in fighting position, ready to whatever they were against. "You better return that if you don't want to get in too much trouble." Cyborg said to the figure.

"The only trouble I'll be having is deciding between having mercy with you or just crash you into little bits." The figure said stepping foward, revealing his identidy.

"Red X? Didn't we left him in prision a few weeks ago?" Beast Boy said bewildered. "You left me there. But I decided to move on." Red X said, throwing the Titans a smoke bomb.

Leaving them without a clue to see, Red X decided to start moving and leave them, but a black form that looked like hands grabbed him; making him struggle,trying to escape from the 'hands'.

The hands started bringing him closer, and when he's close enough to the Titan, he looks and finds Raven. He realize she's the one making the black 'hands' forms. "Leaving already, X?" She says in a daring tone. "Sorry to disappoint you Sunshine; I have things to do, people to see, stuff to steal." X said smirking behind his mask. The smoke then was blurrying out and the Titans that were left coughing and almost blind were already getting to where Raven was holding Red X. Red X still didn't gave up. He still was trying to get out of Raven's hands, but it was useless. "It's over X. Face it." Cyborg said.

"You would think so." The X said, and doing his best, he reached his utility belt and clicked the button that made him teleport. He teleported behind Cyborg and stuck a hacking device that made him immobile. Starfire hit Red X with some starbolts and he groaned with pain. He reached his belt and threw Starfire a goo that stuck her to the floor. Robin threw him a birdarang and it hit X on his hand making a big cut on it. Red X's hand started bleeding a lot. He realized if he stayed there for more time, he could faint from all the blood he was releasing. He threw an X that flashed a big light and made Robin blind and unconsious for a moment.

Before he teleported, Beast Boy grabbed his leg with his teeth (he shifted into a Lion) making X bleed even more. Red X, looking for a fast way of getting rid of the changeling, threw him a gas bomb that made him unconcious for a few minutes.

Then again, before he could leave, Raven again grabbed him with her black energy. But this time she only grabbed him from neck to the abdominals, leaving his legs free.

When Raven took him closer, she saw his injuries. He still was struggling to get off of Raven's magic."Not having enough, X?"

He saw his legs were free and kicked Raven in her stomach. Making her fall and her hood fell down off her face, showing how she looked like.

He then saw how beautifully mysterious her face looked. He was shocked. "Not enough from you, Sunshine." He said to her in a flirty way. She stood up quickly and started grabbing things with her powers and started to throw them to Red X. She didn't noticed that while he was dodging them, he was getting closer. He even forgot that he was hurt on the leg and was bleeding too much on one of his hands. He just wanted to get closer to her.

Before she could throw one last thing, Red X took a sticker and when he got close enough to Raven, he wrapped the sticker around her neck. She realized she was loosing her powers.

She felt to the floor on her knees.

"My powers! What have you done?" Raven said with a worried tone.

"Powers abosrber; works perfect on psychics. You won't have your powers back until a few hours."

Raven looked shocked and scared. She stood up with the strength she had left and tried to hit X but failed.

"Don't know why your so persistant if you know you're going to fail." Red X whispered to her ear.

Raven try to hit him knowing he would be behind but she found no one.

She looked back and felt something hitting her head. Raven then blacked out and fell to the floor. Red X handcuffed her wrist and ankles and took her body with him. He still didn't realized he was still bleeding. The adrenaline had him unaware.

Cyborg saw he was taking Raven away, and trying to wake her up, he started to scream. "Raven! Raven wake up!" He was so pissed he couldn't move. Starfire was pissed too. She couldn't move because of the goo and when she shooted lasers from her eyes she only hit the ceiling and the walls.

He then teleported away with Raven, leaving the other Titans unconcious and trapped.


	2. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

* * *

Red X arrived to his place, with Raven on his arms. It was a normal, small house with barely windows and rooms. When he dropped her in the couch, he started to get dizzy. And then he remembered about his cuts. He tried to reach for something to stop the bleeding and to stop him from fainting but it was too late; he fainted. 5 minutes later, Raven woke up conscious and saw in what situation she was. She knew she couldn't freak out, that would be pointless and it wouldn't help so much; so she calmed down and when she tried to use her powers, she remembered that Red X had taken them away. Luckily, she saw Red X on the floor dying, and he had the keys hanging on his belt. She took the keys with concentration, trying to be balanced, and released herself.

She then thought why Red X wasn't moving or stopping her from freeing herself. She moved him and saw his cuts and blood running down the floor. "Hmm, it would be a good opportunity to escape. But I need some answers, and I don't know where am I. Also, I can't let him die just like that." She thought. Raven then decided to save him from dying. She found something to hold the blood, and she sealed the cuts. But he needed to replace the blood he had already lost. Raven knew that but she didn't knew if her blood was compatible with his. She made psychic contact into his mind to find , they were the same type of blood. But she found another secret: the man behind the mask. She couldn't believe it, but at the same time, she kind of felt it coming. "Jason Todd?" she asked herself. Then she realized he still needed blood so she ignored his identity and continued the procedure. Raven rolled her sleeve and looked for a needle or something so she could transfer blood with him. She looked to the bathroom to find a big case for First Aids; just what she needed.

After the transferring was completed, she waited for him to wake up; she wanted answers. While he was healing up asleep, she was worrying about her friends.

* * *

Back at the tower, everyone was running crazy. Specially Robin, he was Raven's boyfriend after all.

"Found anyting yet?" Robin said desperately to Cyborg. "For the 14th time in a row, no I haven't. Her communicator isn't appearing on my tracking system." Cyborg said to Robin trying to make him calm down.

"Dick, please calm down. I'm are sure we will find Rachel." Starfire said trying to calm Robin down. But her 'calmed' mood only made Robin angrier. "How could they be so calmed when one of our friends is lost with a fugitive villain." He said inside his mind.

"When is Gar coming back?" Robin said to both Cyborg and Starfire. "I don't know, but don't rush the little guy, he's doing his best to find her. You'll see, she's going to be okay." Cyborg said. "Okay? OKAY? Is not just any villain, is RED X! You know he has something against me personally, don't you see him how he acts with me when we face him? He's a lunatic!" Robin said with fury.

"On my planet, such reactions come from people who truly love someone. I'm glad to see how much you care for her. I believe she is as worried as you are." Starfire said, putting her arm on his shoulder. He gave her a hug, he finally saw someone who knew what he was feeling, someone who understood his rage. He dropped a tear. "Thanks Kori, I really needed someone to understand me."

* * *

That night, Robin couldn't sleep just thinking of what Red X could have done to Raven. Even thought he remember cutting his hand and leaving him with a big bloody mess, he still could think of horrible things. His fears took control of his mind that night. His bed was already wet from all the tears and sweat he dropped just thinking and thinking and thinking. That's what he could only do.

* * *

Raven that night sat on a chair which was in front of a window that showed the shiny moon and stars with a few buildings. She was staring outside, almost crying, worrying for Robin and her fellow friends. She knew how Robin was, how his emotions could tear him apart in a moment like this one. But what could she do? She didn't had powers yet, she was afraid. For the first time in her life, fear took among her. The fear for her friends, the fear for Red X and his reasons to take her, the fear for her lost powers, the fear for never coming back. That night, what she could only do was think. Nothing else; and with that fear, her energy ran out and she fell asleep, again.


	3. Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Thanks for the reviews!**

"Good morning, Sunshine." A whisper on Raven's ear woke her up. As Raven open up her eyes, she saw Red X wearing nothing but some sweatpants and his mask; no shirt. She saw he had very big muscles, he worked out for sure.

"You're feeling better?" She asked X. "What do you mean? And by the way, how did you got out of the handcuffs?" He said confused. "When I woke up, I saw you dropped on the floor. You were dying from the bleeding of the cuts you had on your hand and leg." He then saw his wounds." I saw the keys on your belt and released myself and with the few power I had I read your mind to see if your blood was compatible with mine. I saw they were the same and I -" She was cut when Red X interrupted. "You read my mind? So you know-" "-Yeah, I know. " she said in her usual monotone and continued talking. "So I transferred you my blood with a First Aid kit I found on your bathroom, then I cleaned up the mess. I saved your life I would say. By the way..How long will my powers will be gone? I mean, I read your mind, but now I'm lacking again of powers. Are they gone forever?" She asked him, expecting for something bad.

Luckily, she got good news. "Not really, I have a sticker that can restore your energy before the effect of the first one. I planned to give it to you in another time but, I believe Sunshine, its fair for me to give it now. You saved my life, the least I could do is return the favor by saving you from going insane." Red X said in a flirty way. "Insane?" Raven said rising up an eyebrow. "Yeah, you should see the look on your face you put when you ask about your powers." He said. Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She said while Red X left the living room.

* * *

Back at the tower, there were screams coming out of Robin's room.

Everyone was outside trying to get in or to wake up Robin.

Beast Boy shifted fastly into a fly and entered the room passing below the door; just to find out Robin all sweaty, breathing deeply, with his nerves getting all over him. He was having a nightmare.

"Dick, dude, come on! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Beast Boy shifted into many type of loud animals and started to grawl like them.

He saw he wasn't responding and he opened the door to Starfire and Cyborg who enter as fast as they could to wake up their partner. "Come on Dickie, don't make me do it!" Cyborg said. Like Robin wasn't responding, he did what he didn't wanted to: give Robin an electroshock. After that, Robin woke up and dropped a scream with sound of pain and fear. "RACHEEEEEEEEEL." He screamed. Everyone knew already what was happening- he had a nightmare about Raven.

His nerves were so badly unstable, he was shacking more than someone whose freezing out in the snow. Nobody dared to touch him. His eyes full of tears, his body full of sweat, his breathing so deep, it was horrible.

No one had seen him like that. When Robin calmed a little, Starfire came to him closer, putting her hand on his cheek so he could face them. "Its okay Richard, whatever happened, it was just a nightmare."

He calmed down after that. "Dude, were going to find Rachel, you will see. Today we are looking on our own. Please try not to freak out. We'll be waiting for you to calm down so we can start-." Beast Boy was cut out when Robin started speaking.

"No time for me to calm. I'll calm on my way while searching. I'm going to get dressed as fast as I can."

"Okay then." The three said leaving his room.

* * *

"Here you go." Red X said to Raven handing her the sticker. "Thanks." She said in her usual monotone.

She then putted around her neck the sticker, like X did before. She was feeling better.

"In about a week you will gain completely your powers back." Red X reminded her. "A week?" She said angry, but at the same time disappointed. "Yes... the reversing antidote doesn't work so well instantly. Sorry Sunshine, I believe you'll be staying here for a week and that's it." Red X said in a very commanding way. "A week with you? Don't think so. I'll walk from here." She started to stand up from the couch; Red X was trying to stop her but she shut him down in every word. She then realized her legs didn't hold her; she fell as she stood up.

"Why can't I walk, X?" She said groaning, obviously it hurt the fall. "That's what I was trying to tell you kid, antidote leaves your legs asleep, making them unable to hold your body." He chuckled. "Is this funny to you? I can't even sit back to the chair." Raven said with an angry look. "Sorry Sunshine, is that seeing such powerful girl like you so vulnerable and weak amuses me." He said while picking her up bridal style and dropping her on the couch.

Raven was about to yell at him telling him to not touch her, but she knew she needed the help; so she kept quiet.

He was about to leave the living room, but Raven stopped him. "Oh, I almost forgot, why did you took me?" He turned back and stared at her. "So you could save me." He lied. The real reason he took her was because after he saw her face (without her hood) he saw her mysterious beauty. He saw she was something no one could ever have; and like X is all about getting what people can't he wanted to have her. Not as an item, but he actually felt something for her.


	4. Just Fine

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Cyborg to Robin; I have found Raven's communicator." Cyborg said with a hopeful tone. Robin smiled widely, but just as he smiled, he realized it was only the communicator. "Good work, Cyborg. Where are you?" Robin said seething. "I'm by some tall buildings. The one in the right is a martial arts equipment factory. The one to the left is an abandoned building, maybe it was an motel or something like that-" Cyborg said just when he got caught. "Start looking there! I'll meet you all there as fast as I can." Robin said rapidly.

"Okay Robs, I''ll keep tracking for any smell related to her." Beast Boy said while turning into a big dog and started smelling everywhere just to look for a scent to smell like Raven. "Yes Robin, and I shall go to Raven's usual hanging places, places where Red X has been before and any abandoned place." Starfire said trying to give hope to Robin.

After that chat, they all started again their search. Everyone was worried, but Robin was worried the most. He had been with Raven for about 3 months now, not so much, but for him it meant a lot. Raven was the only one who could clearly understand him, but, then Starfire started to understand him more during her disappearance...

* * *

"Great. I'm trapped with Dick's super best friend and I have no powers until 7 days. Just perfect." She thought sarcastically in her mind.

Then a growling sound was heard; it was her stomach. She was hungry, she hasn't ate for a while. But how could she get food if she couldn't even stand up? She decided she'd try to use telekinesis, it wasn't so much effort to do.

Weakly, she managed to catch a banana. That was the nearest thing, and the easiest (for her condition) also. She got thirsty after eating, and tried to reach some water, but the water fell on the floor, making the carpet wet. She needed to rest, or better, meditate. It was the only way to make her powers come back faster.

An hour passed and she still wasn't concentrating enough to gain her powers faster. Red X got out of a room from the apartment and entered the living room without his mask. Raven saw that he had a scar by the side of his left eye. It looked like some roots, pretty mysteriously amazing to her. She kept starring at it, trying to figure out how he got it, and she didn't realized it until he spoke. "Like what you're seeing?" He said smirking at her. She then woke up of her trance. "How you got that scar?"He smiled at her. "It's a curse. Stole a valuable antique mirror, and the cursed of it fell on me. You see, the mirror had a big crack, and it looked similar to this. When I took the mirror, the owner I guess, she made this 'curse' that my face would have the same figure as the mirror, every time I saw one." Red X said sad. Raven could feel his sadness.

"Oh, so that's why you don't have a mirror on your bathroom." Raven said. "Exactly. Every time I look at the mirror, **bam**, my face gets another crack from the mirror. I've almost forgot already how I look like." He said depressed. "You look good." Raven said trying to cheer him up. She could believe she saw his eyes shine of happiness, she could even sense the change he did from sad to happy in just 1 second. "Hey, I didn't knew you were so kind, Sunshine." He said flirting. "I'm a lot of things you don't know X." Raven confirmed. "Then show me, and why do you keep calling me X, if you already know my identity?"

"I'm used to it. But I can call you Jason if you want to." She said. "No, no...X just..fine."

And by that moment the sun was already saying goodbye. And the moon was saying hello to the long night.


	5. Illusions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

**I don't know if you'll take this as a spoiler but, I'm going to do a songfic on a chapter. (Not the next one, but soon) **

* * *

3 days passed. Raven was developing her powers again. The first day she could start flying, the second she could control her telekinesis without breaking down in middle of it, and the third day she could teleport, but only to a short distance. Red X respected her space, that was something she didn't understood. Maybe because she already knew who she was; or because something else? He was being more than kind, he was being flirty, but with some kind of respect. That made Raven even more interested in discovering him more. She would do anything to gain some attention, even if she had to be hostile. She saw X as a book pretty hard to understand; a very puzzled book.

But also, she was wondering what was happening between the Titans on her time off. How was Robin. She was definitely worrying for him, for his health, and more importantly: for his mind. She then stopped meditating and entered a daydream, she was thinking of what could happen while she was gone. Would her friends think she was dead? Would her friends give up on her after a while? She knew them very well, and she thought that maybe, they could do that.

* * *

Raven wasn't wrong. Back at the tower, The Titans were loosing hope. Yeah, pretty much dramatic for 3 days of disappeared and they are already expecting the worst. Even Starfire's hope wasn't enough. They were giving up. That day, Robin didn't came out of his room. It was full quite, nobody dared to enter or to even ask if he was okay.

And that how he stayed all day long. Nobody knew if he ate or drank anything, not even if he took a shower. But nobody in the tower cared for that, they cared that Robin was okay, and was doing his best to still hope for Raven's return.

* * *

"Hello, Sunshine to Earth." Red X said to her. She then realized on the trance she entered. She was sweating a bit, and shaking. "Sorry, just had a daydream." She said to him. "Oh okay. I've seen you're getting better with your powers, I decided to make you some tea, it helps me calm the nerves after a good fight. Maybe it helps you." He said, bringing her the mug with tea. Tea? Now Raven was amused. "How did you knew I liked tea?" She said curious. "You do? Well that's something new." He said a bit surprised.

They drank the tea, and after it they made the next move. "So what are you going to do now?" He said to Raven. "I was going to train a little my powers. Just to let them get stronger while they still come back. But maybe I can talk to you or do something with you if you want." She said to him. He could feel he had a smile on his face, which he quit fast so she couldn't notice, but she did. But she knew, she even noticed before he smiled; she could sense emotions. Remember? But Raven knew he didn't wanted her to notice, so she acted like she saw nothing and let him talk.

"I'll let you train. I get it. You wanna leave soon. Just remember to write, Sunshine." He said in a joking way, but deep inside, he knew she wanted to leave. She didn't wanted to be with a criminal; even worst, her kidnapper.

"You can come train. If you want to." Raven said, trying to smile. She really didn't wanted to, but, she needed him to get closer to her. She needed to know him, she didn't wanted to read his mind. She wanted to gain trust. "Thought you'd never ask." X said smirking.

Red X lived in the woods, even thought from one of his windows (from the barely he had), you could still see the city. They walked together to an area that didn't had so much trees and leaves. Raven guesses this was X's training place.

And right after they prepared everything they needed for a good training exercise, they started to train. They shared each other's moves and techniques; but Raven tried not to, she couldn't teach the criminal how to protect himself even more than what he did. Red X, in exchange, was giving all he got, and they were really nice moves and techniques, he forgot she was a hero, and even worst; his hostage (for the moment).


	6. Bad

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. **

* * *

It was day 4, but for the Titans, it felt like 4 weeks. They still couldn't find a trail that could take them to Raven. Robin's only comfort was Starfire; Beast Boy and Cyborg were most of the time looking for Raven rather than giving him consolation. Well, that was what Robin wanted them to do, find Raven. But, he also wanted someone to get him, to hold him up, to take care for him during this process, to comfort him, to give him advice; he just needed someone to be there for him. And that, was Starfire. He was giving up already, and Starfire could see it. So instead of telling him not to give up, knowing that would just piss him even more, she just accepted it too.

Something was growing between them two. And no one was ever expecting it.

* * *

For Raven, day 4 was her best day. She was getting better, and was gaining trust and frienship with Red X.

First, they had a small chat while drinking tea.  
Second, they had a small practice (reviewing what she learned yesterday).  
Third, they looked for wild berries in the woods.  
And Fourth, they had an honest chat. Just what Raven needed to hear. She got surprised for what he told her.

"I know you are a good person X but, why do you steal?"

"It pays even more for what I received on my usual work. I have a beautiful house thanks to that."

"But you're fugitive of the law, you can't ever be in peace."

"Oh no? Then why I am so calm in this place, without so much noise, without troubles or anything a 'good' person doesn't have."

Raven didn't know what to answer. That was a good point. She remained speechless.

"Not talking huh? Well whatever, I'm just telling you. I'm a freedom kind of person. I need to be in peace. I need to be alone sometimes, even thought that isn't so good but, it pays off. I need to be with myself, without any troubles. And when I worked, I didn't had any of those things. I started this new 'job' I would tell, since Robin (_himself -Jason Todd was the second Robin_) is dead, I'm starting a new life without depending on someone or on any duty. "

"You know what? You're not the only one. Even thought i'm not completely alone. But I'd rather be alone and I must protect the city, I want to be good. Even though I know i'm bad." Raven said, in shocked for what X had just said.

"Bad? In what way Sunshine?" Red X asked confused.

"Too complicated."

"So you're not alone at all? Who you're dating." he said, seething to know.

"Um..it's Rob-" Just when she was about to finish up, he interrupted.

"Bird Boy?" He said chuckling. "I expected more from a girl like you, I have to say. But if that's what you like, your choice."

"Whatever." She said in her own monotone.

She the started to think what was happening between the Titans. She still didn't earned so much power to make a psychic connection from far way from the Tower. But she knew bad things were happening. Very bad things. She could sense it a little.


	7. Insanity Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven still couldn't believe 2 days more had passed and she had for tomorrow to regain her powers and go back to the tower. Inside, she was more than excited;but like everyone knows, on the outside, she looked the same. Red X thought this was weird, someone normally would just be happy; she said she was, but she didn't showed it. He felt sad, each day he was more attached to let her to go, she gave him good company. Raven talked when it was needed, helped when she was needed, was funny in the right moment, she wasn't annoying, or anything else a normal girl would be. He liked that.

He did whatever could to see a smile, even a tiny one. But, not a bit; she never smiled, not even a happy emotion. But what could he do, she was after all, emotionless. He didn't understood that, but after a while they were together, he noticed every time she showed an emotion, happiness, confusion, anger, she couldn't control it well. Things around them would fall, would break, they would even fly to the other corner of the area and crash with the wall. If that happened, she would always apologize, trying not to look embarrassed and to control herself.

Of course, he didn't cared. Red X liked to see she had emotions; that deep inside her, she was the most sensitive girl you could meet. She knew he didn't cared, but still, Raven felt embarrassed; she didn't wanted him to see what was one of her weaknesses. But still, something inside made her want to see her emotions; to make him notice what she was hiding. Raven thought of this, and she ignored it; she thought she was going insane. But was she? Or the voice in her mind was correct?

* * *

"Kori, I don't know how to thank you." Robin said, while he sat straight up on his bed. Starfire had brought him breakfast to the bed, he didn't had the forces to wake up and realize Raven was still gone. Or did he didn't wanted to stand for something else?

"Don't worry. I know you're passing through a lot, this is the least thing I could do; since our other friends are looking for Raven. But also, you can't be alone in such moment." Starfire said, while putting the breakfast on his lab. "If you need anything else, don't bother-" She was interrupted when Robin started speaking.

"No, don't leave. I need you to be here, with me. Uh, I mean, I don't wanna be alone. This Raven thing is making me worse than Slade ever did."

"Then okay, I'll stay here with you." Starfire swear she saw Robin smiling more than she ever saw him do with Raven. She didn't knew if what she was doing was giving him comfort, or was seducing him in a sort of way. Starfire didn't wanted to hurt Raven with turning Robin against her (in a love way), but she knew Robin needed her; or at least that's what he made her think.

They talked while they were on Robin's room. But Robin was itensifying the chat every time more, and more, and more. Starfire got involved, and didn't realized where was this going. After he ate his breakfast, he stepped aside the plate and made Starfire sit on his side.

They talked a little more, and before they would stand up to leave the room, Robin spoke.

"Koriand'r, you know, you're the greatest friend I've ever had. If you need anyone, I'll always be there. Like you are now with me." As Robin said those words, he was getting closer to her. What was he planning?

"Richard, I don't know how to show you how thankful I am. And you also are my greatest friend; I trust you for anything. You'll always have me here." She could believe that while she said those words he was getting nearer, and nearer. She knew this was getting strange, this wasn't okay; it just wasn't correct. Raven has only been missing 6 days and he already gave up on her and moved on, and now he was seducing Star? That just wasn't nice; not at all.

Starfire wanted to back up, but she got trapped between temptation and lust. She stayed there, immobile, wondering what will happen next. He was getting more closer to her, every second more closer.

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***_

"Trouble." He backed up. He then ran to the closet, got his uniform and ran outside while getting dressed. Starfire stood there, like she was in a trance or something. Then she woke up and flew outside to get her uniform too and go fight whoever was causing the trouble; thinking if she has just gone insane.

* * *

Raven's uniform was blinking.

"Trouble!" She yelled. "I need to get to them, they need me." She said to Red X. Raven then thought for it, did she just asked Red X for approval to go help her friends?

"Sunshine, who ever said you couldn't go? You can go, but I don't think it will be a good idea." Red X said. He didn't wanted her to leave, he could sense something would go wrong.

"And that would be why exactly?" Raven said in her monotone.

"Gone for 6 days and appearing when there is trouble. Will you think you will arrive there and they won't expect an explanation? You could make them fail the mission. I thought you were smart." Red X said trying to make her stay.

"I have to go. I don't know how to explain. I don't know how I'll even help. Maybe I'll be sneaky this time." Raven said.

"I'm not your dad or something but, if you want my approval, you're free to go. But I told you so." He said.

"I don't want or need approval. I was just telling you." Raven almost yelled.

"Why?" Red X said, smirking.

"Bye, X."

And like that, Raven left the small house in the woods flying, looking with her tracker that was built in her belt where the Titans were.


	8. Home Sweet Home

The Titans were fighting Plasmus on a place were they locate toxic chemicals. He already inserted chemicals on his body and he was using it against them; releasing toxins that made the Titans get a little dizzy; making them lose sort of vision and they started to hallucinate things and being more vulnerable to Plasmus. They were almost down when Raven arrived. She didn't noticed X followed her. She saw the Titans really needed her, and without thinking twice, she struck Plasmus with anything she found. The Titans saw someone fighting, but didn't recognized well. They were too dizzy to see of even think it was Raven. While Plasmus was trying to avoid Raven's attack, he released some kind of gas and Raven backed up flying all the Titans fell unconscious.

Raven saw her friends falling unconscious and got so scared, she decided to enter Plasmus' mind and make him go unconscious too. But she used too much power, to much for what she had left. After making that spell, she started falling from the sky like a bird who just has been shot. Luckily, X was there. He saw her falling, and without any doubts he teleported to where Raven was falling, grabbed her, and teleported back to the floor. She wasn't all unconscious, but she sure was in pain. She lifted up her face to see who saved her falling, just to see X's on his mask. "Ja...Ja...Jas-" that was the only thing that could get out of her mouth before she fainted. As she fainted, Beast Boy was waking up. Red X noticed, and like he didn't wanted to cause her more trouble, he left her there. Even thought he didn't wanted her to leave that day, he couldn't take her back, now that Beast Boy was awakening. And leaving Raven on the floor, he said "Sorry Sunshine." and started to run before Beast Boy could spot him.

Beast Boy then looked around just to find Plasmus defeated, all the Titans getting up and trying to regain forces, and Raven fainted on the floor. He ran up to her, forgetting he was still dizzy from all the toxins. "Guys! Guys! Come here, quick! Raven's here!" As he said those words, everyone's dizziness turned into a big smile as they ran to see her unconscious friend. But Robin wasn't the happiest of them all, he didn't felt the same for her anymore. How could 6 days were enough to make him forget? He didn't knew, but he knew he was now attracted to someone that changed everything.

* * *

When Raven woke up, she found herself in her room. She got worried, she now had to explain the Titans all. But, she felt ready. She got out of her room, and went to the living room. She only found Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games. As she stepped into the living room, the 2 boys heard her steps, so they looked back to see the girl. "Rachel! You're awake! Thank God you're back! How you're feeling?" Cyborg said with big emotion. It was so much emotion Raven was already getting pissed, but she knew those emotions were worth it, so she didn't complained or anything. "I'm good, and thanks." Raven said in her usual monotone, but with a small smile on her face.

"Dude, what happened to you? Where were you? Did someone hurt you?" Beast Boy said, with a worried face. "Red X took my powers knocked me out, he take me to his place I guess and he was lacking of blood from a big cut so he was technically dying. I sealed the cut and saved his life and he gave me this thing that made me restore my powers but for 7 days. I couldn't go because I was to weak so I stayed there until yesterday when the alarm sounded and I was feeling better. I went to you, knocked Plasmus but sadly my powers like I told were not strong enough so I fainted and now here I am. And no, he did not hurt me." Raven said in her monotone, but in a really fast way.

"Wow you're really brave. 6 days with that guy must have been a hell." Cyborg said. But Raven thought about how he treated her, giving her space and being kind. Something not all villains had. But he wasn't all a villain. He was before a hero.

"Actually, he didn't actually talked to me all that time. When he woke up, it was late at night and he left. I stayed there all by myself this 6 days." She lied.

"So do you know where exactly he lives?" Cyborg asked.

"Not really. If he left he knew I was going to take you there after my departure. I doubt he's there. But we can check." Raven said.

"Meh I don't care; nobody will be there." Beast Boy said.

"By the way, aren't we missing 2 teammates?" Raven asked.

"We haven't seem them after breakfast. Maybe they're training. But go see them, Robin will be very excited to see you. You don't know how crazy he was to find you." Cyborg said to Raven smirking.

And as that, Raven said goodbye to the boys and made her way to find Robin and Starfire. She wanted to give them a surprise, but instead, she was the one who received one..


	9. Surprise

**I do not own the Teen Titans. **

* * *

Raven looked to the training room but found nothing. She looked on their rooms, on the kitchen, even the assembly room. She gave up, and she went up to the roof to meditate; she still needed to regain forces. But while walking up the stairs, she sensed something. A strong emotion; it was all over around her.

'Lust? Why is lust energy around here?' Raven thought for a moment. "Oh no!" She said while running fast to the top of the roof. She couldn't wait to open the door (it was locked), so she just teleported and saw what she saw.

* * *

_**Earlier that day**_.

Robin woke up and made himself breakfast. He was really worried on how to act with Raven now that she's back and he's insecure about his feelings. Starfire soon woke up and went to the kitchen also, just to see Robin eating alone. But more than loneliness, she saw anxiety.

"Something wrong?" She said while walking to him. "Just worried." He affirmed. "About what?" Star said with a confused look. "Can we go somewhere private? I don't want anyone hearing this, specially-" He was cut out when Starfire stretched her hand up to him, making him shut up and look up to her, just to find out to see those big, shiny, emerald eyes with a big smile. "I believe that's a yes." Robin said, while grabbing her hand and standing up.

Together they made their way to the roof. And right as they step outside, they see the beautiful sunrise. "Beautiful isn't it? It looks so much better from here than from Tamaran." Starfire said to Robin, while walking to take a closer look. "Quite amazing. Kori, I need to talk to you, seriously." Robin said to her. "I'm listening." She said.

"I don't know how tell Raven that I, ugh, I...I..." He said while trying to tell Starfire what he felt. "That you love someone else?" Starfire said trying to look serious, but she couldn't resist to smile a little. After all, she felt love for him too. "Yes. I do. And I don't know how it will affect her. I don't want to bring her trouble. I...I...I don't wanna hurt her, but I also do not feel the same way anymore." He said like he was disappointed to himself.

"I get you Richard, she will understand. After all, she's the wisest of all of us." She said while looking at him, wondering what was he thinking.

"Thanks a lot Kori, I don't know what I would do without you." As he says those words, he hugs her tightly. Of course, she hugs back.

As they start releasing each other, from each others' arms, he grabbed her cheek as she smiled at him. And as that, he got closer to her, and she got closer to him, making a soft but passionate kiss.

As they continued kissing, the door open, with Raven behind it.

* * *

Raven somehow saw this coming while she was with X at the woods, but something inside her still didn't believed it.

"Well I was going to give you a surprise but I guess I was the one who received one." Raven said, trying not to cry, or look stressed.

"Rachel! I...I can explain!" Robin said trying to calm her down.

"Explain me when you're ready. I believe right now isn't the best moment. I..I'll go meditate somewhere else." She said still struggling to control her emotions, but she couldn't help to show a disappointing face.

"Rachel, this...this..this is all my fault. I should have never comforted Robin too much. He looked so sad and, depressed by you're disappearance, and I believe I went to far. I'm so sorry." Starfire said while crying. She did felt guilty at all of this.

"Kori, don't push yourself so much. It wasn't your fault, you took care of him. And for that, I thank you. He would have done something absurd just to find me. This was coming soon or later. So, don't put all the guilt on you. He's better with you, don't worry. I'll be fine." She said while walking to her, wiping from her face the tears that ran out of her cheek.

After that, she looked at Robin, not with an intimate look, but with a disappointed.

"I believe it was better for you to tell me before kissing her. After all. I'm still your girlfriend. But I believe not anymore, right?" She said to him, still struggling. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. Raven felt she would just break down even more if she faced him.

"So...it...it is over?" Robin said, looking sad.

"It's over." Raven said; and as that, she teleported to her room, where she finally broke down and cried. Her emotions were so strong items were breaking. She didn't cared. She needed to get it out, if she kept all of that inside, it would turn against her, and make from it a nightmare

Both 3 were only capable of thinking one thing: how would they handle this for the rest of the time?


	10. Insane Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

* * *

A week had passed and Raven still couldn't control herself. Each night the thoughts came in, and the tears were unstoppable. She needed a way to get this ended. She talked to her emotions in Nevermore but they weren't so much of help. She then thought about going to Azarath, but they would definitely not let her come back. She meditated, she tried anything that could make her relax, but nothing helped. She didn't cared too much about him leaving her. Raven was just frustrated from the words he told her when he started explaining.

**_Flashback: _**

"Rachel? May I come in?" Robin said while knocking her door. Raven heard this while she was brushing her hair, which now was long, due to her emotions out of control. But that wasn't the only thing that changed. She got even more pale than what she was before, her eyes turned darker and her skin colder. She definitely was damaged.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Raven said to him. "I..I think so." Robin said. She sensed the anxiousness Robin had, but she ignored it because she thought it was her anxiety instead.

"Then come in." She said in a cold tone. As he came in, his eyes widen as he saw how she got different. He then sat on her bed and started to speak.

"How...how do I start?"

"I don't know. How did you felt for her in the first place? Didn't you missed me?"

"Yes I did. More than you'll ever know. I commanded Gar and Victor to look for you, Kori was going with them, but she saw how troubled I was and she decided to give me advice. And I felt for her, she had no intentions. It's my fault. I'm sorry." Robin said as he started to cry. He saw Raven with a normal face. He thought he was annoying her and that she wasn't buying his story. But real thing is, Raven was trying to be strong and to look mature. But deep inside, she was dying.

"I'm so sorry I wasted your time Rachel. I hope you understand and, I wish we can still be friends." Robin said as he left.

* * *

She then decided one last thing. 'This is insane. Am I really going to do this?' Raven thought. 'Maybe it's the only way to forget and continue my life.' she thought.

She thought of that idea for a few hours and then decided to go. She wrote a note and left her in her room (it was late at night, everyone was sleeping), and as she left the note and closed the door from Titans Tower, she said "I'll see you soon. I promise i'll come back." and started to run, crying.

Raven didn't had forces to fly, or either teleport. She just ran, ran, and ran until she couldn't continue anymore. But when she stopped she started to run again, she wanted to get as far away as she could. She couldn't take it anymore, the pain, the struggle, the agony, all inside her had to get out someway.

She ran few more miles, and she didn't even knocked the door; she just entered the small house in the woods, without caring how **his** reaction would be. As she entered the house, a loud scream ran out from a room. "Whose there?!" He yelled as he ran to the living room, just to find Raven kneeled on the floor, crying.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a visit from you; normal or crying." He said while he walked down to her, wiping a tear. "Why little Sunshine is crying? And why did you came here? Didn't you were happy back there at the Tower?" He said in a small voice.

"He...he...cheated..on..me. I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't. I tried everything. The only thing I believe that can truly make me calm down was to find you. You, this calm place, far away from the Tower; from him." Raven could barely said the words. She was too broken, X could see.

He grabbed her hands, and made her stand up. After she stood up, he gave her a tight hug. "Don't worry Sunshine, I'm here."

She just hugged him back, like she didn't wanted to end. She then picked her up bridal style, and put her down on the couch.

"You sure know how to wake someone up. But I have to go to sleep again. We'll speak about this tomorrow. When you feel better. Goodnight Sunshine." He said to her softly.

"Thanks, thanks a lot, Jason." She said, while falling asleep. He smiled wide as he left the living room.


	11. Missing and Caring

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

* * *

"Good Morning kid." A soft voice said making Raven wake up; just to find herself in X's living room with him at her side, with some tea he had prepared for her. She could do nothing else than to smile at him. She wanted to drop a tear but she held it. "Thanks J, for this. I...I needed this." Raven said. He swore he felt a big smile on his face. Raven could sense how those words meant for him; she sensed his emotions. And that made her feel more safer now, she now could truly trust him.

"Do they know you ran away to get here?" He asked her, while sitting next to her. "Not really. I left them a note telling them I will be gone for a few time to meditate and to calm myself. Maybe they think I left to Azarath." She confirmed.

"Azarath?" He said confused. "Oh sorry, my home-land. I..I was raised there." Raven said smirking. "Sounds like a nice place." He said to her, making her smile.

"So bird boy find another bird while you were recovering? I knew he was dumb, but not that dumb." X said. "I knew this was going to happen, but still, I..I can't believe it. My mind already forgot about him and what he did, but my emotions won't let me. They don't leave me alone. What's...what's wrong with me?" Raven said, worried.

"Sunshine, if you don't admit that what he did hurt you, your emotions will attack you. It's the same as...anger. You can open to me, well that's what you came here for right? When you feel like talking, i'll be here; for you." Red X said to her, looking at her eyes. What he said meant a lot to Raven. As she heard those words, she hugged him tight and whispered him a 'thank you' in his ear. He hugged back, and they stayed like that for a few more seconds. When they separated, she noticed his scar he had from the curse, was less bigger than when she saw it the first time. But she thought she was going crazy, so she ignored it.

'How could he think about that and not me? Maybe he's right. Emotions are actually attacking me, they don't let me even think. But, I must stay focused. If my emotions are unstable, that means he could take advantage of it making me feel comfortable and me confusing love with care. I will leave this relationship as a best friend.' She thought to herself. But will she keep that statement real?

* * *

The Titans in the tower passed the 3 months without her like she never existed. Except for Cyborg and Beast Boy, which sometimes missed Raven and the things they did together. They were concerned about what happened between her, Robin and Starfire but like they wanted her to be okay, they tried to live with it.

One day they passed to her room and entered to see if she was there, waiting for some hope; but no signs. There was just her things, her cleaned bed, and the window open? They widen up their eyes and ran to Robin; he was at the living room.

"DICK! DICK! Rachel was here! She was here! Her window is open!" Cyborg said to Robin with anxiety. Robin stood up of the couch and ran to the room. When he opened the room, he started to explore everything inside it. Looking for a track. (They couldn't track her the night she disappeared because the map said she was in the Tower. She hacked the sensors so nobody could follow her footsteps. But after the big blackout Jump City had last month, the sensors got restarted. But they didn't knew she hacked them, nor that the sensors got fixed after the blackout.) "Here! I found something" Beast Boy said while pointing that Raven's large box where she left her clothes and personal stuff was opened; but nothing was there rather than a note.

_"I'm feeling better now that I'm away from my emotions. I'll be coming back soon. I hope that you still remember me, as I still remember you. I can't tell you where I am. But I can tell you I'm okay and that I'm not so away from home._

_With love, Rachel." _

As Cyborg read the note out loud, he flipped it just to be shocked of what he saw. "Richard...I...I think I know who she is with." Cyborg said with a scared look. "With who?" Robin asked confused. As he heard Robin ask, Cyborg landed him the note, showing him another note.

_"Just for you to know, I want to let you know: she's in good hands. Actually, she **is **in better hands; if we compare them to yours,_ bird_ boy." _

As Robin read that, he squashed the note in fury. But, why would he be mad? He was with Starfire after all.

* * *

"Why are you so late?" Raven said to Jason, who was entering the door with the rest of the clothes that were left in her room (in a backpack). "Your tower is noisy. If it entered an alarm contest, it would had won the 1st place." Jason said to her, and she chuckled. "You know, I could have taken all your things once at a time. Why you wanted to take them week by week" He asked her, bewildered. "I want to see if they noticed you or if they noticed that my room looks different than what it did months ago. I believe they didn't." She said to him. Raven felt he didn't liked the idea.

"So...you still care for them? I don't want you to be rude to you kid, and you know that I can't be rude to you but, if they cared enough for you, they would have tracked you since the blackout last month." Jason said while sitting next to Raven. She gave a disappointed face, that made Jason know that he was correct and that Raven was concerned about what was happening.

"I'm sorry. I know they mean a lot to you. That you spend many, many years with them, fighting by their side and that you all care for each other. But that's in the past. If they moved on, so can you. Don't let emotions let you down again, not again. You were so broken, you got fixed, don't break apart again. If what they do is hurt you more, let them go." As Raven heard those words, she lied her head on his chest and hugged him tight. "I don't know what I would do without you. Thanks so much." She whispered. "I don't know what _I _would do without _you_ Rachel."

"Oh and by the way, happy 2nd anniversary. These have been the best 2 months of my life." He said while grabbing her cheek. "You know something? Mine too." Raven said and then she kissed him softly.


	12. Here I go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. LAST CHAPTER. There will be a sequel very soon.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night when something woke up the Titans. "I found Rachel's location! I repeat. I found Rachel's location!" Cyborg said via communicator while tracking Raven's location. When Robin heard Cyborg said those words, he stayed in a trance for a second or two. He couldn't believe yet they had found Raven. Robin though he lost her forever. He then ran quickly to Cyborg. "Where is she?" Robin asked desperately. "She's 15 minutes away from here; on a super market." Cyborg said to Robin. "Okay! I'm on my way!" Robin said while he ran to the door, just to be stopped by Beast Boy. "Dude, if you're going, we are _all_ going. She's our friend also you know. And by the way, remember _you_ were the reason she left us. It's not a good idea you go there by your own." Beast Boy said in an angry tone to Robin. "You're right. We are all coming. Let's...lets go." He said with a disappointed tone. He sure was regretting what he did to her, specially knowing she could have ended in hands of the enemy.

They drove to were Raven was. They find her leaving the supermarket and followed her to a lonely alley way to the woods. Before she entered the woods, she heard a voice. "Rachel! Stop!"

As she looked back to see who was calling her, she saw her Titan fellow friends running towards her. "Guys? How did you found me?" Raven asked in an annoyed tone.

They lied to her. She noticed. Robin knew she noticed. They begged for her to return, but she then added the excuse that she was still unstable of her emotions. Of course, they knew she was lying. The letter in her room was suspicious enough. Still, all the Titans except Robin, believed her. Before leaving, Robin hugged Raven, and without her noticing, he dropped a tracking device behind her ear. After the goodbyes, they separated. All the Titans went home and Raven went back to Jason's house. But, did she went alone? At least, she thought to.

Robin knew Raven would sense his emotions near, so before they left, he hugged her and moved her front hair behind her ear to pretend, but what he meant with that is that he implanted a mini microphone without her noticing. So he knew what she was saying. He didn't followed her nor the titans. He just walked into the woods, following her but with a distance that couldn't exhibit him.

* * *

_"Sunshine, you're back."_ When Robin heard those words, what he could only do was burst into tears. Even though he had a long distance away from Raven, his feelings yet were too strong and they got to Raven's mind. Of course, they didn't came as clear. They only made Raven dizzy.

_"Hey J. You won't believe who just found me." _

_"Who?"_

_"My team." _

_"And what did they say?"_

_"They begged me to return."_

_"And what did you say?"_

_"Emotions still unstable. Remember?" _

_"Sweetheart, you're too smart. You make me feel dumb enough already."_

Robin then heard Raven laugh. 'Is she laughing? She only chuckled with me..How can she do this to me? Betray me like this. ' He though to himself. His anger grew stronger; making Raven sense it and making her faint of dizziness. _  
_

_"I...I feel...dizz-" _Raven could only say that before she fainted.

_"Rachel! Rachel! Can you hear me?! Rachel! Wake up!" _Jason said desperately.

Robin felt a fire inside knowing that Raven was in trouble and that he wasn't the one saving her. But what that fire inside him made him burn too hard was knowing it was Jason Todd. He even felt better knowing it was another guy; but Jason? No, that was too far for Robin. He was too furious, he couldn't take it anymore, so he left.

* * *

Back at Jason's house, he took Raven and put her on his bed with some herbal essences that made her relax when she meditated with him. He then lied by her side, putting her head on his bare chest; and then he fell asleep. Like Robin had left, the emotion waves that he was causing got further and they left Raven's mind alone. She then recover conscious in the morning and woke up just to find herself with Jason to her side.

"Good morning J." She whispered to his ear. Just hearing her voice made him wake up fast as ever. "Good morning beautiful." He then whispered to her.

When she lifted up her face to see his, she noticed the scar from that 'curse' he told her months ago was gone. "Hey guess what?" She said to him excited. "What?" He said confused. "You're scar. Is gone. But I how?" She asked Jason. "I know how... it needed emotion." He winked to Raven, making her blush.

"I love you." Raven said to him in a soft voice. "I love you too." Jason said to her. After that, they shared a romantic kiss. It was a brand, beautiful new day.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Cyborg yelled to Robin, which was just getting to the kitchen.

"I...I have something to tell you. Some...bad news. It's...it's about-" Robin was cut out by Beast Boy. "Dude say it already you're creeping me out!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"It's hard you know..Its...its about Rachel.." As Robin said that everyone widen their eyes.

"Oh please tell us is she's safe! What happened to her? What's wrong?" Starfire said worried.

"Okay..here I go."

Robin said disappointed and with eyes full of tears; and taking a deep breathe, he said it.

* * *

**Okay I know, maybe you think this is too short. But I hope you liked it. Soon I'll be making the sequel which will talk about the Titans reaction, what do they do about Raven and Jason and what happens between Robin and Starfire. **


End file.
